The major challenges for anti-HBV therapy are the low efficacy of current drugs and the occurrence of drug resistant HBV mutations. Lau, 2001, Clin Liver Dis. 5:361–379. There are an estimated 400 million chronic Hepatitis B virus (HBV) infected patients worldwide, and over one million people die of liver failure or HBV-associated hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) annually. The major challenges for anti-HBV therapy are the low efficacy of current drugs and the occurrence of drug resistant HBV mutations. Only about twenty percent of the patients benefit from combination therapy with interferon-alpha and lamuvidine. It is therefore important to develop a new strategy to treat HBV patients. A drug with new target sites or independent metabolic pathways may overcome these shortcomings.